


【授权翻译】What Are Fake Husbands For

by ambertria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertria/pseuds/ambertria
Summary: 这全都是Gwen的错，她让Merlin在她、Morgana和Arthur之中选择fuck、marry、kill。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Are Fake Husbands For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721963) by [sweetiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly). 



Merlin Emrys是一本敞开的大书，他没有秘密，除了——一，他有魔法；二，他爱着他的朋友Arthur Pendragon。

对于第一个秘密，只有五个人知道——他的妈妈，他的叔叔Gaius，他的朋友Will，他的前女友Freya和他最好的兄弟Lance。

对于第二个秘密，Merlin把它深藏在心底。没有任何人会知道，他确定。他自己那么多年来都不知道。

接着，两个月之前，Merlin吻了Arthur。Arthur也不甘示弱地回应了他。这毕竟是个转瓶子的游戏。Arthur的双唇柔软而坚定，Arthur的双手又大又暖，他捧着Merlin的脸，直到嘴唇刺痛，鲜红地泛着欲望。

但是，好吧，这只是个愚蠢的转瓶子游戏。Arthur也以相同的方式吻了Gwen。这没有什么别的意思。当然什么都没有。

生活仍在继续。他们去上学，Arthur参加足球训练，Merlin偷偷地和Gaius练习魔法。大家都在八卦他们的教授Mithian和Elena。Morgana发誓她看到她们俩在午餐的时候手牵着手，分享薯条和蘸汁。

星期五的晚上他们一起玩，经常是聚在Pendragon大宅，因为这是最宽敞的地方，而且Uther总是会为外卖买单。

这没事的。这很好。Merlin甚至能更好地掌控他的魔法了，他现在估计都可以施咒复活滴水兽了。

很明显他做不到的就是闭紧他的大嘴巴。不过问题是，发问的是Gwen。在所有人中最友好的Gwen，Merlin对她完全不设防。

“你这是作弊，完全是作弊。”她说，大笑着，“你不能杀了Rory[1]因为他不能真正地死去；和The Doctor[2]结婚因为他是一个有两颗心的外星人，有不止一个伴侣，所以也不会有正式的婚姻；然后亲Amy[3]因为她很可爱，还已婚。倒不是说我也不会，因为她实在是太可爱了！但是那不是重点，你还是算作弊！”

Merlin耸耸肩，一脸天然无公害的样子。

“好吧，好吧。”她抓住Merlin的一只手，拉着他，“上、嫁、杀我们中的人怎么样？我，”她指指自己，“Morgana，”她用大拇指指向正在心不在焉地看着电视上的破案节目的Morgana，“和Arthur。”她挥挥手，大概示意了一下剩下在隔壁房间玩电子游戏的人的位置。“开始。”

Merlin呻吟起来，因为第一，啊，他真的不应该喝这么多Morgana的啤酒的。他很确信里面一半是魔法，至少五分之一是伏特加。第二，Gwen问他是否会上、嫁、杀Arthur，Merlin脑子里在纠结着前两个选项。

第三，Gwen依然像个甜美的天使一样地看着他——刚刚发生的事证明了她现在完全不是。

“呃……”Merlin迟疑着。

加上Morgana用她高冷的表情催促他。“快点，Merlin，快说。你可不能思考。游戏不是这么玩的。”

所以Merlin深吸了一口气，将答案一股脑吐了出来。“亲你，Gwen。杀了Morgana——对不起，Morgana——和Arthur结婚。”

没错，Arthur刚好在这个时候走了进来。

感觉就像是时间突然慢了下来。

花瓶碎了（Arthur猛地看向他，两人四目相接）。

水撒了（Gwen的眼珠子都要掉出来了，而Morgana的嘴巴张成了一个大大的O）。

花枝凌乱地散落在白地毯上（Merlin脸涨得通红，躲避着Arthur的目光）。

“我也会杀了Morgana。”这是Arthur拿了一杯水离开前说的唯一一句话。

Morgana翻了个白眼，也没觉得被冒犯到了，她朝Arthur扔了颗爆米花。“我也爱你，弟弟。”

然后——

她把所有注意力都转向了Merlin。

灾难啊。

Merlin希望他能多会几个咒语，如果他能停止时间或者逆转它就好了。但是太迟了，他的秘密已经公诸于世了。

他会和Arthur结婚，所有人都知道这就等同于爱的告白。

~~

如果不偶尔混蛋一下，Arthur就什么都不是。这一点Merlin很清楚。他只是没有预料到Arthur在这件事上也这么混蛋。

Merlin满脑子都是不断重复闪现、晦涩难懂、发着金光的咒语——他刚刚结束和Gaius的魔法学习——所以，他最不想看到的就是Arthur正倚在墙上等他。

“啊！”Merlin抱怨道，慌得手足无措，“你在这干什么？”

Arthur一脸坏笑，“和我的丈夫一起回家啊，还能干什么，就像你一样。”

Merlin瞪了他一眼，脸红了。“谁会和你结婚？”他气冲冲地离开，心里好像有一台打字机在啪啦作响。

“上次我听到的，是你。”Arthur轻而易举地跟上了他，手臂擦过他的。“想要我帮你拿书吗？”

“滚开。”

“拜托，Mer-lin。”Arthur用手肘推了推他。“我们别吵架。”

说实话，Merlin不想和Arthur吵架。他只是希望继续秘密地暗恋他的朋友，他不想让这一切变得尴尬。他想让Arthur能再次正常地看着他，而不是像——像他的脖子一直僵硬地伸不直一样。

他们并肩走过网球场、走过一排排桦树、走过蒲公英花丛，感觉真的挺好的。无论如何，Merlin丝毫不介意。直到Arthur再次开口说话。

“你觉得我们该去哪度蜜月？”

Merlin生气了，脸颊开始发烫。“这已经不好笑了，Arthur，停下来！”

“等等！”在他第二次暴走之前，Arthur抓住他的手腕，“我的意思不是……”Arthur的拇指轻轻摩擦着Merlin的手背，无比温柔地抚摸。接着，他突然丢下了Merlin的手，好像被灼烧了一样，他抱起双臂。“我……”Arthur移开视线，又转回来。他的下巴肌肉抽搐着。

Merlin希望他没有被Arthur吸引得那么彻底。不过，他不需要就这么放过Arthur，他可不想。“你什么？觉得因为一个蠢游戏嘲笑我很有意思吗？可以满足你的自尊心？是这样吗？”

“我也会和你结婚的。”Arthur脱口而出。

这绝对是Merlin最没有意想到的Arthur会说的话。“什么？”

“最开始我想肯定是‘上’。”Arthur垂下视线，看向Merlin的唇。“但那只是我想要的其中一部分。”

Merlin的心脏砰砰砰地跳动。什么？什么！什么！？“天。”

“我想和你约会，白痴。”Arthur鼓起嘴。

“你可不能就这样约一个人出去，混蛋！”Merlin不客气地回嘴，但却没能抑制住嘴角微微上扬的弧度。

Arthur顿了一下，笑了。“Merlin，你明天晚上有空吗？还是你有更多的魔法练习？”

Merlin对上Arthur的凝视。什么？！

Arthur耸耸肩。“有的时候你的眼睛会闪金光。”他指了指，“挺干扰人的，从你的嘴唇。”Arthur的拇指按在Merlin的下唇上，Merlin张开嘴，惊讶着，期待着，对Arthur种种复杂的情感交织在一起。

Arthur靠近吻上他，没有犹豫，没有秘密。

这比他们的第一个吻好太多了。

Merlin想他可以跳过一次训练。毕竟，他的秘密已经不再是秘密了。他随时都可以练习，他甚至可以在Arthur身上作试验。不管怎么说，冒牌丈夫是用来干什么的？

**Author's Note:**

> [1][2][3]《神秘博士》（Doctor Who）里的人物。


End file.
